


Those Days

by basicmarvelhoe



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Angst, First Kiss, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Hurt/Comfort, Insecure Buck, M/M, Oneshot, Protective Eddie, Soft Buck, might do one a fluffy fam one with christopher, this is super short but i wanted to write something about these cuties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-31 01:22:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17839715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/basicmarvelhoe/pseuds/basicmarvelhoe
Summary: Buck wasn’t as confident as he seemed to be. He had bad days. This is one of them but Eddie is there to save the day!





	Those Days

**Author's Note:**

> ok so i’m bad at summaries but i hope it’s ok, also i didn’t have much time to write this but i wanted to write a cute lil one shot of these bbys so it’s super short but i hope you like it anyway

The word insecure and Buck generally weren’t two words put in the same sentence but contrary to popular belief Buck was insecure. He wasn’t insanely so but he had bad days where he’d avoid mirrors and wear a slightly baggier jumper than usual.

Nobody really noticed, after all, how could they? They were practically suffocating in his alpha mode personality. Hen was more observant than the rest, she noticed a lot of things about everyone. 

She noticed Chim smiling at his phone a lot more far before Buck figured out it was Maddie he was talking to, she noticed how Bobby’s smile was brighter after he met Athena and she noticed how Eddie stared at Buck far to long for it to be platonic. 

So when Buck came in wearing an extremely oversized hoodie and a cap, she flanked to his side and proceeded to attempt to distract him from his mind crushing insecurities. 

Despite her attempts Buck was quiet, reserved, had too many thoughts about how disgusting he was was, how he was annoying and too loud and he didn’t understand why these good, good people bothered with him. 

After a relatively easy call, Buck had quickly got out the truck and made his way to the changing rooms where he grabbed his large hoodie, making sure to pull it all the way down to cover the top part of his thighs.

When he walked out, everyone was sitting in the kitchen area, with an intent to eat, obviously so Buck made his way there and pulled out a chair. He sat down and tucked his hands into his hoodie. Eddie couldn’t help but want to ‘awww’, Buck just looked so soft and small and Eddie wanted to do everything and anything in his power to protect him.

When Abby called Buck was resigned. The last time she called, she yelled at him. Buck can’t remember why but when she apologised later she said she was just having a bad day and she needed someone to take her anger out on. 

Buck walked out the kitchen silently and took the call, “Buck! Finally, I called you like 4 times, god you are useless!” She followed this sentence with a cute giggle, signifying it was obviously a joke but all Buck could hear was, god you are useless, god you are useless, god you are useless. 

Buck kept the phone held in a tight grip against his ear even after Abby had hung up, irritated by his silence. He slid down the wall and sat there for a while.

It wasn’t till a few minutes later than he realised he was crying. Full on sobs wracking his frame and as he realised this he tried desperately to diminish the pathetic sounds escaping him by shoving his hand over his mouth. 

He heard footsteps approaching the locker room and quickly wiped his face in an attempt to look normal. His attempts were futile though because as Eddie walked in, his heart broke at the sight of Buck. He had startlingly red, puffy eyes and his body was hunched and eyes closed as if she expected to be assaulted. 

“Buck?” Eddie called out hesitantly. “You okay, sweetheart?” Eddie cursed himself not on for using the pet name but also for asking such a dumb question.

Eddie approached Buck as if he were approaching a wounded animal, which wasn’t far from the truth. He sat next to him and gently pulled him so his head was tucked into Eddie’s neck. 

“Hey, what’s up?” The concern in Eddie’s voice was astonishing and somehow made him want to cry more, he didn’t deserve this kind of concern. Tears began to leak out his eyes again and he started to mumble incoherently.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to be such a bother, really I’m fine, you can let go, I know I’m so annoying and disgusting and useless but please let me stay, you don’t even have to be my friend, don’t tell Cap please…” 

Eddie’s mouth dropped open as he heard this. Buck always seemed so confident but surprisingly, unsurprisingly he wasn’t. “Hey, hey, stop that.” Eddie made a split second decision to help Buck see how truly amazing he is even if it meant possibly revealing his feelings for the man. 

“Buck, you’re amazing, you’re so far from disgusting it’s ridiculous, you’re beautiful, so so beautiful, you have this smile that makes everyone else in the room smile and your laugh is infectious, your eyes and your mouth and your entire body capture everyone’s attention, and I’m so sad that you don’t see that. You’re not just a pretty face either, you’re smart! You have to be in this job because we’re dealing with life and death here. You’re not annoying either, yeah sometimes you made a few inappropriate comments but we all know that’s just Buck, the Buck we all love. So please, for the sake of my sanity, stop talking because you’re so far removed from these things you claim to be that it hurts me.” 

Buck’s eyes were dry by now and small, almost secretive smile was gracing his lips. Buck picked his head up from where it was rested on Eddie’s collar bone and said, “You really think all that?”

Eddie smiled gently, “Yeah, yeah I do.”  
Buck leaned up and hesitantly kissed Eddie’s cheek. Eddie’s eyebrows rose in shock but then took hold of Buck’s cheek and angled it so their mouths for centimetres apart. 

Buck blinked owlishly and then in one movement surged up to meet Eddie’s lips. Eddie kissed back with the same amount of gusto until they both needed to back off for air. Buck ducked his head and said, “Eddie Diaz, I think I love you.” 

Eddie’s face broke out into a wide grin as his tilted Buck’s face up so they made eye contacts and said firmly, “Evan Buckley, I know I love you.”

**Author's Note:**

> did you guys like it?


End file.
